The Curse of Phineas Flynn
by TheSaviour24
Summary: Alternate ending to Traffic Cam Caper.Phineas dies after being abandoned by Candace, and he's out to seek revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Curse is Born

**AN: This fafiction is an alternate ending of Traffic Cam Caper.**

"Candace! Help me! I'm slipping!"

That was Phineas crying for help, as his older sister, Candace, weighed two things in her head. One: Saving the disc and letting Phineas die. Two: Saving her brother's life and losing her evidence. Unfortunately she didn't have all day to decide, so she had to decide fast.

Meanwhile Phineas was rapidly slipping. He didn't think he could hold on much longer. He saw Candace taking one step towards the disc, but then she stepped back and took one step towards him, and stepped back again. But seeing as the disc or Phineas was going to fall, she finally chose one.

She chose the disc.

Phineas fell like his whole world had been broken into a million tiny piece and thn scattered around the globe. His hands gave way as he fell down into the water below. Before he slipped, he saw Candace…..

walking away happily with the disc.

Anger rose inside him like never before. He knew that this was the end for him, but he made a promise to himself.

"I swear, Candace. I will be out there to get you and all those close to you. This is my curse. The Curse of Phineas Flynn."

At that exact moment, he hit the water. He felt the wetness surround him, and he felt himself suffocating. He thought with a smile,

"At least I'll be able to attain peace. Peace at last."

That being said, he drifted off into the great beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Harsh Decision

**AN: Second chapter is up! I plan on making this at least a ten chapter story. BTW, I can't wait for the movie!**

When the family found out that Phineas was dead, they were shocked. Linda was in tears, sobbing hysterically about her son's death. Lawrence was also hit hard. Although he had never been related by blood to Phineas, he still treated him like he treated Ferb…..like a son.

As you could guess, Ferb was also hit hard by the event. Being Phineas's closest companion since childhood, one could guess what he had gone through seeing his brother slip away from him. He was already silent, but now he seldom made a sound, let alone talked.

Candace, being the total idiot she was, went and showed her mom the evidence on the computer. She thought that Ferb had saved Phineas, and she couldn't see why everyone was so sad. She asked her mom,

"What's wrong? Why is everyone so upset? You all look like someone died or something!"

At these words, he mom looked up at her and told her in a voice that hid anger and frustration,

"Candace, Phineas is dead. He drowned in a river last night."

"Oh….." Candace recalled the previous night, where she had saved the disc, and let Phineas fall.

'Um…about that…well….'

"She did it."

Everyone looked surprised as they turned to the one who spoke. It was Ferb.

"She let him fall, to save her stupid evidence to get us into trouble. I saw it."

Linda and Lawrence looked at Candace. Candace was at a loss for words. Linda was the first to talk.

"You gave up your brother's life…just to get Phineas and Ferb into TROUBLE? HOW IN THE NAME OF SATAN COULD YOU THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD, AND IT'S **ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!**

Candace was speechless. Just speechless. She knew she had killed Phineas. She just didn't want to admit it. She started to say something.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-t….."

"Enough! You are so grounded! For…..One Whole Year!"

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I can if I want to. Now got to your room!"

"Humph!"

Candace started climbing the stairs. When she was halfway up, she thought she had seen a triangle face with eyes looking at her with hate and contempt in his eyes.

A.K.A: She saw Phineas.

_**In the night, at the Johnson household…..**_

Jeremy got up. He felt thirsty. He always felt thirsty at 1:05 AM. He got out of bed and went to the living room to get a glass of water. When he got there, though, he had a surprise in store for him…..

"Ah…..that's better."

"You."

"Huh? Who said that?"

Just then Jeremy saw a figure in front of him. It looked like….

"Phineas?"

The ghost smiled.

"Welcome to the underworld."

_**CLINCH!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Warm Welcome…to Hell.

**AN: So, this is the third chapter! Yay! BTW, school is getting me down so don't expect me to update every day. Please be patient. Thanks. You guys rock!**

When Candace woke up in the morning, she was feeling miserable. The previous day she had only went downstairs for lunch, snack and dinner. Other than that, she stayed in her room.

Anyway, when she woke up, she heard her mom call her downstairs. She quickly got ready and went downstairs. Then she noticed someone crying. She thought with guilt,

'This must be all of the people who are coming to the funeral.'

She entered the living room and found her mom, dad and Ferb sitting on the couch. Across from them were two men with FBI badges. Candace thought,

'This must be the investigation for Phineas's death. How can I tell them that I killed him? If I do I'll probably get arrested, and sentenced to around 5 or 10 years. I can't do that!'

She went and sat down on the couch along with her family.

"Mom, Dad? What's the matter? Is the funeral happening soon?"

Her mother turned towards her with a sad look on her face.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but I guess that straightforward is the best option…Jeremy died last night."

It seemed that the world had broken apart. Candace was in a state of shock. Seeing as her daughter didn't respond, Linda continued.

"His body was found in the kitchen of his house…..it looked like he had been stabbed."

Candace was still too shocked to respond. But in hr head, she was thinking,

'NO! HOW ON EARTH COULD THIS HAPPEN? I JUST LOST MY CLOSEST FRIEND WHO'S A BOY! DAMN THIS!'

After she had composed herself, she asked her mom if she could tell Stacy the horrible news. Her mother asked her to do so.

Candace moped upstairs. She still couldn't believe that Jeremy was dead, but she knew that her mom would not lie to her about a topic as serious as this.

She entered her room and called Stacy. When nobody picked up, she got suspicious.

'Hm….Stacy usually never leaves a call from me…..something's up.'

She tried again, but Stacy still didn't pick up.\

"Having trouble?"

Candace screamed and turned around.

"…Phineas."

The ghost smiled. "That's right. Now I'm finally here."

"Why did you kill him?"

Phineas pretended to think.

"Oh…..maybe as REVENGE? DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?"

Candace didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I want you to see something."

He snapped his fingers and an image of Stacy and her mom tied up in two chairs came up. Candace jumped up.

"Stacy! You little…."

Phineas chuckled. He snapped his fingers and appeared in the image. As soon as he was there, he killed Stacy's mom by stabbing her in the stomach. Candace screamed.

Phineas looked at her and said,

"Welcome to hell!"

_**CLINCH!**_

Meanwhile in heaven…..

Phineas looked down at the house. He picked up the phone and said,

"I need an appointment with God."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Phineas Argues His Case.

As Phineas strolled around heaven, he noticed that most of the inhabitants were celebrating. He, being the newcomer to heaven, didn't know why. He heard some people dancing to _Shake Your Groove Thing, _and he also saw a couple of people looking through all sorts of dresses. He eventually found his way to the God's atlar.

**{No, it's not Jeseus, it's like a narrator kind of a person. Who is also God.}**

He knocked, and the big doors swung open.

When Phineas stepped inside, his jaw dropped. The place he was standing in right now made a palace look like an ant, and it also made the CN Tower look like a toothpick. A.K.A: The God's Atlar was HUGE. Everywhere Phineas looked was mae of gold. If it wasn't gold, it was silver or platinum or diamond of pearl or any other metal or precious gem that anyone on earth**{or Heaven!}** could think of.

**"It's beautiful, isn't it?"**

Phineas turned around to see a man about twice as tall as him looking down at him. Phineas bowed respectfully.

"Master. I have come with a request."

**"What is it?"**

Phineas told him the story of what was happening on earth regarding his family. The Master didn't say anything at first. He didn't say much, actually. He just nodded and asked an occasional question every once in a while. Once Phineas had told him his request, he closed his eyes. After a minute or two, he opened them.

**"What you ask is very dificult, child. It is difficult indeed."**

"But my sister! You know what's happening! My other half is wreaking havoc on Earth, and I'm the only one wh can stop me! I mean him! Or is it me? Well, I suppose

technically he IS me, but I would actually be ashamed to call him me! But he IS me, so I guess I can't argue with the facts of Science, but..."

And he went on like this fo about five minutes, until the Master stopped him.

**"Stop there child. I think what you ask of is possible. However...there is a risk. A very dangerous risk."**

"Well, risks haven't hurt me much before, so I guess I could handle this. What is it?"

**"You must return to heaven within an hour. One hour, or else your soul will cease to exist and you will die."**

"How can I die when I'm already dead?"

**"It's not exactly like dying, but rather you cease to exist. Which means you cannot be reborn or incarnated. You will just be in nothingness...a person beyond the reach of anyone."**

"Sounds fun...Okay! Send me in!"

**"Remember Phineas. One hour. Got it?"**

"Yup!"

The master quickly said an incantation and sent him through a dark portal. the voice of the Master still ran in Phineas's head.

**One hour. **

Phineas smiled at the thought of seeing his big sister again, as he shot toward earth like a cannon.

**AN: Hi! I might not be updating this week because of exams...so...enjoy the chapter! I noticed there was a little confusion as to why Phineas was up and down. There are two halves of Phineas. That's all I'll say for now...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- An Explanation

The day after Stacy died, Candace had truly become depressed. She started to write down her felings on a sheet of paper. It read,

_Hi. My name is Candace Flynn, and my life is hell right now. My best friend and boyfriend have been killed. It might sound weird, but my deceased brother, Phineas did this. He killed both of them. I kow it's hard to believe, but you belived that magic was real, right? Anyway, I'm really in a depressed state right now. I don't think I'll be able to continue with my normal life. And it stinks to know that this is all my fault!_

After she wrote the last line, she broke down into tears. Who would have thought that life woud turn up like this? As she was crying, she noticed a small flicker of light coming from her laptop. She went for a closer look. When she got to the laptop, she saw a bright ball of light...coming out of the screen?

Candace backed away in fright. Her eyes widened as the light began to take the shape of...

..."Phineas. What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you made me suffer enough?"

Phineas smiled. A true smile, not an evil one. "Relax Candace. I'm not that Phineas. I came from heaven to talk to you."

Candace wasn't convinced. "Prove to me that you are a ghost!"

"Okay." Phineas took a piece of paper, crumbled it up, and asked Candace to throw it at him. Candace did so. The paper passed harmlessly through him. Candace was convinced. She sat down and started to tell hinm what he had missed when Phineas interuppted her.

"I know about Jeremy and Stacy. That's why I came down here. I'm not the person who killed him. That was my Dark Side."

"Dark Side?"

Phineas explained.

"When a person dies, you know that they either go to heaven or hell. I went to heaven. But very rarely, when someone dies, they get split into two halves of conflicting personalities. These sides are called the Pure Side and Dark Side. As you may have guessed, the Pure Side is the good one, while the Dark Side...well, not so much. Anyway, these two sides are sent to to heaven and hell, respectively, and the Dark Side tries to wreak havoc on the person who killed him or her. They don't usually suceed, but evidently mine did. That's why he want to torture you."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Phineas grinned.

"Well, I have a plan..."

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. There was a lot going on at school and home so I wasn't able to find time. Anyway, I'll be more consistent from now on...so please forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Very Risky Plan

As soon as Phineas told Candace his plan, she freaked out. But Phineas calmed her down and said that they need Ferb and Isabella in on the plan as well.

"Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you something sis."

"What?"

"I can only stay on earth for an hour. After that, I have to go back to the heavens."

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

'Umm...I forgot."

Candace was pretty dissapointed, but she called Ferb and Isabella anyway. When they saw Phineas, they were shocked.

Ferb' first reaction = "I have got to get Mom and Dad!"

Isabella's first reaction = "Phineas! You are alive!"

"Actually Isabella, I'm still dead. Ive just come here because of the actions of my Dark Side."

Ferb and Isabella looked confused. Phineas just told them the same thing that he told Candace.

"Ferb, in response to your earlier statement, you can't bring Mom or Dad into this because

1. They can't see me. Only you three can.

2. They already have enough on their minds. Let them rest.

3. This plan is dangerous, and they would surely object to it."

Ferb was shocked, to say the least. But he went along with it. Phineas told them the plan.

Ferb was to "casually" go for a stroll tomorrow at midnight, and from Phineas' guesses, his Dark Side would find him, tie him up, and take him to the houses' basement. Phineas guessed that Evil Phineas will give Ferb a lecture, and during that, Candace and Isabella would go to the staircase of the basement, take a photo of Phineas' Dark Side, and give it to Phineas. Phineas would then use the replica of the highly intricate and sophisticated machine that will transport any object from anywhere on the globe to the backyard. A.K.A: the Photo Transporter. Of course, a miniature version.

Isabella was against it, but Phineas said it was needed. Just then, a light came over Phineas and he dissapeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Plan in Action

"Please, you have got to let me go there...they need me!"

Phineas was trying to convince God to let him go back to earth to execute the plan. God was eating a pizza and refusing becaue Phineas had already gone once and if he went again, he might dissapear ino oblivion...that is, non existing. And conversly, this would give God a bad name for he let one of the angles dissapear. So, you could say that he was trying to save his own hide, and also trying to save Phineas.

P: I don't care if I dissapear!

G: How could you say that? You need to live, my boy.

P: No. I could never rest in peace knowing that my brother, parents and sister are suffering because of me! I want to help them, whatever the price! Please help me!

God looked at him. Phineas' eyes were pleading...very pleading. God could sense his emotions...he really wanted to help them, even if that meant risking his own life to do it. On top of that, he was using the puppy dog eyes trick...who in the world and otherworld could refuse that?

G: Fine. Go!

P: Thanks God!

[white light flashes]

_Back on Earth after a day[11:30 PM]_

Ferb, Candace and Isabella were waiting for Phineas to come. The one thing on their minds was him. There was so many things they each wanted to say to him, beacuse they would most likely never see him again. suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Phineas stepped out from it. '

P: Hey guys. So, ready to put the plan into action. For a quick recap, this was the plan:

Ferb was to "casually" go for a stroll tomorrow at midnight, and from Phineas' guesses, his Dark Side would find him, tie him up, and take him to the houses' basement. Phineas guessed that Evil Phineas will give Ferb a lecture, and during that, Candace and Isabella would go to the staircase of the basement, take a photo of Phineas' Dark Side, and give it to Phineas. Phineas would then use the replica of the highly intricate and sophisticated machine that will transport any object from anywhere on the globe to the backyard. A.K.A: the Photo Transporter. Of course, a miniature version.

Anyway...this is how it happened.

Ferb started to walk across the driveway and onto the street. He walked to the edge of the street and turned. As he walked, he looked for signs of Phineas'. A wisp of smoke? A pair of gleaming eyes? No, it coud be a cat. Then finally, Ferb saw him. He looked horrible. He had blood all over his clothes, which were the normal clothes that Phineas wore on Earth. His eyes...they were so much more different. there was much more blood and pain behind them. Without any warning, he lunged at Ferb. Ferb stuggled, but in vain. Phineas' knocked him out and took him to the basement**.[In case you guys are wondering, he walked right through the wall.] **He started giving Ferb a huge lecture of how his life was ruined by Candace and how he wishes to kill her.

F: So why don't you? She did this to you!

P2: I want to cause her as much suffering as possible before killing her.

Meanwhile, Candace and Isabella were near the basement. This was the most difficult part of the plan, simply because they needed to avoid being seen. They crept over too the stairs and opened the hatch quietly. They tiptoed down the stairs an quickly took out the camera. When Candace was about to take a picture, Isabella noticed something very, very bad.

THE FLASH WAS ON!

She tried to stop Candace but it was too late. The white light flashed throughout the room. When Evil Phineas saw Candace and Isabella, he bellowed.

"I should have known my other side would try and stop me! How did he know about this?"

F: It was a plan. Now there's no escape for you.

Evil Phineas opened his mouth to say something, but just then, a beam shot him and he dissapeared in a flash.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- It's Just You and Me

Evil Phineas appeared in a park. He recognized this as the park that he[Phineas, on earth] used to go to all the time with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Ferb. Candace would watch over them, if necessary. The five of them had a great time very day here. Still, Evil Phineas couldn't understand why he had bee brought here. he walked around. hoping that somebody would show up. No one did. He looked around, and suddenly, he felt a heavy gust of wind. He looked toward the source of the wind to find...Phineas.

Evil Phineas was outraged. "I knew it was you! You've been meddling in my affairs! All this time, I thought it was God...but it was YOU!"

He blasted a bolt of dark energy at Phineas, but he dodged it easily.

"You can say whatever you want, but now, it's just you and me. The same person, having the same intellect, same thoughts, same principles..."

"I do NOT have the same PRINCIPLES AS SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" He shot another bolt, but Phineas dodged it and held him in an armlock. Evil Phineas kicked away and charged a ball of energy. In response, Phineas charged a light ball of energy. They both fired at the exact moment, and when they met, a shockwave erupted. The force was so powerful that Phineas[Good] was sure that every person in Danville would have heard that, or at least felt it. The beam stuggle continued. Evil Phineas poured more of his energy into the blast. Slowly, the dark beam began to overpower the light one. Phineas knew he only had a matter of time until the beam would overtake his. He quickly poured more energy into his beam. The tw were now at an equal power once more.

Except this time, Phineas began walking towards Evil Phineas while holding up the beam.

Evil Phineas' expression changed from delight to puzzlement. Phineas smiled. The light beam slowly closed upon the dark beam. Evil Phineas' glare faltered. He broke away and ran away, with Phineas at his heels. As Phineas ran, he charged a small ball of energy. Before he left, God had told him a secret technique that could seal way Evil Phineas forever. He told Phineas to put all his energy into one blast. This blast would contain the power of his soul, so it would overpower the dark beam.

Suddenly, Evil Phineas stopped. He looked at Phineas and Phineas looked back at him. And in a heartbeat, each of them knew what to do. Phineas released his beam while Evil Phineas sent a huge energy beam at him. The beams met yet again, resulting in an even bigger shockwave. Phineas' beam was overtaking the dark beam slowly. Evil Phineas yelled,

"I'm not done yet!"

He yelled, and the dark beam suddenly grew in size. Phineas cursed under his breath. The beams were struggling, but it was apparent that Evil Phineas' beam was more powerful than the light beam. The dark beam was overtaking the light beam. Phineas poured all of his energy into the beam. The beams became equal in power once again.

EP: You may be strong, but I am the ultimate!

The beams seemed to merge into one at the dead centre. Phineas yelled.

"AAAAARGH!"

The light beam instantly overpowered the dark beam, and it hit Evil Phineas straight on the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

After the light cleared, Evil Phineas had his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Then he slumped down, evidentaly dead. His body dissolved into nothingness.

Phineas smiled.

_"It's over. It's finally over."_

Then he too slumped down, and he departed for the heavens.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

And so, that was the end of the dark time of Evil Phineas. Of course, Phineas was still dead, nobody could change that, but he was given a proper burial in the graveyard near the house. Every week, the Flynn-Fletcher family paid a tribute to their family member. Candace would feel horrible at these visits, knowing that she was the one who caused Phineas' death. Ferb, meanwhile, had begun to talk more often, as he felt he would be dishonoring his brother's memory if he didn't.

Ferb's great ideas kept on coming, and Candace took part in most of them instead of trying to bust him. She remembered that busting was the one thing that got her into the whole mess.

And so, Life went on in Danville. But no one knew, or saw, a little boy with a triangle shaped head, red hair wearing an orange color striped T- Shirt and blue shorts, gazing at the moon from a window.


End file.
